


Mirror Mirror

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: Kiss the Girl (Uma-Centric F/F) [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Descendants 3, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: “There are more to mirrors than just vanity, you know.”“Really?”“Of course,” said behind that unwavering smile, Evie's words were like a cat's purr, “Do you want to watch?”Uma's brows furrowed, head tilting inquisitively at the odd phrasing, “Don't you mean  - ?”But Evie cut her off, surging forward and capturing her lower lip between her teeth, nipping hard enough to draw a gasp from the sea witch, “No. I mean watch.”
Relationships: Evie/Uma (Disney)
Series: Kiss the Girl (Uma-Centric F/F) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollypop21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypop21/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my baby girl lollypop21. Even though we've never met, I swear these past few months you've somehow become my cyber sister and I honestly hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Joyful Solstice, whatever you celebrate and that 2020 brings you nothing but peace and blessings!
> 
> **For plot purposes I went ahead and gave Miss Evie the Evil Queen's power of telekinesis from OUAT because at the end of the day, her mother is a witch and I think it's highway robbery that Descendants never explored Evie having or growing into some kind of magic or powers once she got to Auradon. I mean Mal can turn into a whole dragon and has a Greek god for a daddy but Evie can only sew and look pretty...no, nope, not in this story.

The first thing Uma noticed when she followed Evie into the room that adjoined her studio were all the mirrors. They were everywhere in all shapes – rectangular, circular, oval, square – and sizes. Gilded framed, ornate things. Shining, prettily gold and silver, like jewels that enchanced the illumination of the room's soft electric lighting. 

“You must love the way you look,” the sea witch commented dryly, trying to shake off the strange tingling that made goosebumps break out over the skin of her exposed arms. From what she could see, the windows in this room were shut and yet, there seemed to be a draft coming from somewhere. Or maybe it was all in her imagination. She couldn't tell. 

Evie slowly turned on her heel in that graceful way of hers, her shrewd chestnut eyes capturing Uma's gaze completely, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her full ruby lips, sapphire hair spilling over her shoulders, “Is there something wrong with that?”

Uma swallowed thickly, feeling strangely pinned into place by that look the princess was levelling her with. For some reason it felt hard to breathe. Which was stupid. She'd been alone with Evie a bunch of times, and hell some of those times had seen the both of them in far more revealing states of undress than they were in now, sounds that contained no words, only ecstasy, torn from both of their mouths. This felt _different_ though, and her mind churned like a whirlpool as she tried to figure out _why_. 

“No. I s'pose not,” it took her two tries to properly get out. 

Evie's smirk widened until it could be classed as a smile. But there was a subtle wickedness in her eyes, a gossamer thread of danger that was all Isle despite how much time had passed since she'd settled down in Auradon. She crossed the distance between them, slowly sauntering nearer, and Uma's heart sped up with each step, her breathing becoming just a little more shallow. She wasn't _afraid_. No, not even a bit. Evie could never truly scare her. The encroaching proximity however made the air in the room thicken, made adrenaline spike in her veins and it took every ounce of self restraint for Uma not to back up. Because that's what one did when they were being pursued liked prey. 

She shuddered at the feel of plump lips at the shell of her ear, warm breath tickling her skin, the overwhelming scent of apple blossoms in bloom, the crispness of the same fruit mingled with vanilla invading her senses.

“There are more to mirrors than just vanity, you know.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” said behind that unwavering smile, Evie's words were like a cat's purr, “Do you want to watch?”

Uma's brows furrowed, head tilting inquisitively at the odd phrasing, “Don't you mean - ?”

But Evie cut her off, surging forward and capturing her lower lip between her teeth, nipping hard enough to draw a gasp from the sea witch, “No. I mean watch.”

The blue haired princess snapped her finger and a high backed chair appeared in a puff of cerulean smoke. Uma's eyes widened, thoroughly impressed by the feat of magic. Since coming to Auradon she had also gained some control over her inherent powers. Besides her shell, she was discovering the sway she had over the element of water as well as finding stability in her ability to transform into a cecaelia. It had been a revelation. Seeing Evie so comfortably manipulating her own magic though was nothing short of a turn on. 

“Looks like you're learning how to shake what your mama gave you, huh?” Uma complimented her with a toothy smile. She knew how much the princess had struggled during this year long _thing_ that had sprung up between them, with coming into magic tainted by who her mother had been and wondering if inheriting those same powers would mean the same for her. Uma had helped her through all of that. Because she knew what it felt like. And that gratitude was hard for Evie to conceal behind the sinful sexiness she was exuding. So, Evie let the facade fall, just for a moment, allowing that vulnerable yet thankful part of herself to come through. 

“Just small things, nothing too heavy. It's getting easier though” she murmured, drawing a soft hand down a mahogany cheek, “And doing wonders for my work,” she took her hand back and her eyes flashed, the tenderness disappearing behind that wicked look once more and she took a step back, jabbing at Uma's chest with her index finger, pushing her into the chair, “But never mind that now. Sit.” 

It was a command, not a suggestion, and definitely not something to be argued. For Uma, her life before Auradon had always been about the fight. But with Evie, who was also from the Isle, it was _weird_. Even though both knew who would emerge the victor if it came down to physical blows, this power play thing had somehow become a part of them. Most times Uma topped, but every so often the Isle would come out of Evie and that sensuality, coupled with the way she could disarm with a sword sharp smile and threatening promises spoken on a dulcet whisper, then the sea witch was utterly at her mercy. 

Uma's knees gave way as they hit they edge of the chair and she fell onto it with a soft grunt, looking up at the princess who now _loomed_ over her, still wearing that smile, while slowly unlacing the belt she wore about her waist, slipping it through the loops, never averting that iron gaze of hers. And Uma was positively _trembling_ because she knew what was in store. 

“Evie -” she hardly recognized her own voice, already breathless, already caught in her throat, whatever she was going to say following the two syllables stilled by a cool and steady finger against her lips. 

“Your Highness will do,” Evie whispered, the words like silk, and with another snap of the fingers on her free hand, Uma felt the belt suddenly tighten around her wrists, drawing them behind her back, securing them behind the chair. Not tight enough to actually hurt, not tight enough to cut off blood flow, but tight enough to keep her right where Evie wanted her. Tight enough to make the fight or flight response surge through her and for a moment, she panicked and tried to break free of the restraints. 

Evie though anticipated the reaction and pressed her lips against a flushed cheek, letting her touch stroke and reassure. But not too much. Just enough to calm the fear – because even if Uma didn't want to admit it to herself, she was afraid of being trapped, afraid of being trussed up, caught in a net like a fish – and this wasn't supposed to be about fear. “Tell me to let you loose and I will,” she vowed, gently and sincerely, though still retaining her coaxing edge in the way her teeth bit down, the way her fingers traced patterns up and down bared mahogany arms, “Do you want me to stop?” 

It took Uma several heartbeats, that were like punches to the chest from the inside out, to actually catch her breath enough to respond. There was so much stimulation, too much, Evie was _too_ much. But the promise of pleasure was quickly overriding all that. She knew she was in no danger and though every reflex, every battle honed skill she possessed wanted out of this situation, the weaker, more carnal, part of her, knew she was good and wanted to feel good and eventually won out. 

“No,” she breathed, “Don't stop.”

Evie grinned wide enough to reveal perfectly straight, pearl white teeth that were as feral as a shark's, “That's what I thought.” 

And then the princess stepped away, putting so much distance between them that Uma thought she might actually leave the room. But yet, with the aid of the mirrors, she could still see her standing there. It was a decidedly odd affect. 

“That's right,” Evie crooned, all sweet and sultry, the room's size allowing for an echo that made it seem like her voice was hooked up to what Auradonian's called 'surround sound', “Eyes straight ahead, Uma love, it'll make the view better I assure you.” 

And Uma _obeyed_ – something a pirate captain wasn't used to doing – fixing her gaze on her reflection in the mirror directly across from her. She could see herself fastened to the chair, see the way her dark skin was flushed, lips swollen, see the way her body was trembling. _Gods_ she was juiced as all hell. 

But the sight of herself didn't hold her attention for long. She was a fighter, both by nature and by skill, and so in her periphery she could see Evie approaching. But the mirrors, the mirrors added an extra dimension to it. From where she sat, rather than one, there were a dozen Evies, all blue haired and lithe framed, steadily approaching. 

“People say the eyes are the windows to the soul,” Evie murmured as she drew nearer still, “But mirrors, the reflection they allow you to see what others see. It's almost like a sixth sense.”

Uma's skin felt too tight as her eyes couldn't help but dodge from one glass to the next, her mind unable to process how she could possibly be _safe_ when there were at least over a dozen sapphire haired princesses blockading her from all sides. She felt outnumbered and unable to reach for her blade, hands drawn behind her back, unable to defend herself. Her adrenaline spiked once again, heart beating in triple time. 

Evie kept coming closer and now she was undoing the buttons that kept her top together, allowing pale skin to show. “It's like you can see through two pairs of eyes at once,” she continued to croon in that dripping honeyed tone, “Almost as if you're in two places at once. Or as if someone, somewhere who knows all your secrets, knows what makes you _you_ is watching.”

 _Gods_ Uma felt as if she might vibrate off the damn chair because Evie wasn't just closing in on her, she was circling her, like a vulture might circle prey, ready to peck away its dying breaths. She felt an unscratchable itch and her chest felt heavy giving how quickly she was inhaling, a hairsbreadth from hyperventilation to be honest, and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the illusion, couldn't look away from the reflections, so many reflections in too many mirrors that showed Evie _descending_ upon her. 

“It's all about the image,” Evie curled nimble fingers through loose teal tresses and tugged and Uma couldn't bite back that mewl that left her lips, letting her head fall back, “What you wish to be seen. And when you meet your own eyes in your own reflection you can't help but be smitten, can you? You can't help but say 'oh yes, I want you' because it's what you desire everyone else to say when they look at you, isn't it?”

Uma couldn't breathe. Well no she could but it was hard to concentrate on sucking air into her lungs when every fiber in her being was _begging_ her to break free of the belt around her hands and either flee the room entirely, that or rush Evie, drive her to floor, and proceed to screw a hole into it. Fighting those two feelings was like trying to hold back the moon in one hand and the tide in the other. Close to impossible. And she couldn't take it. 

Evie, though, was undeterred by the war raging in the sea witch. She kept circling, using her body like a concealable but effective weapon, letting her hands hover over quivering skin and refusing to touch, meeting Uma's gaze in the mirror. “You can feel me can't you,” she whispered, “Or you want to because your eyes are saying you should be able to. And it's driving you absolutely crazy. To watch something about to happen to you and be powerless to stop it?” 

“Oh _gods_ ,” Uma whimpered, because she _couldn't_ take her eyes from the sight of Evie behind her, almost touching her but _not_ , couldn't quell the heat and tension building up within her, couldn't draw _focus_. It actually _was_ crazy to be dominated in such a way with just a few panes of glass. She wanted it to end but never wanted it to stop. 

And then the spell, if that's what it could be called, broke and Evie in a fluid motion, straddled her in the chair, one leg on either side as if she were bare backing a sea pony. 

“I think I proved my point,” she said, face full of delight, smile bright, tone winsome as she pressed kisses that soothed onto flaming dark cheeks and trembling dusky lips, 

“I think you did more than that,” Uma hissed, wanting to be angry but not quite able to find the emotion in her as it was jumbled up with too many others. Her chest was heaving and her voice was far too hoarse to even come across as mildly annoyed as it was. If anything she looked like she'd been freshly fucked even though her clothes were still on and her core was aching for touch and completion. 

“Hmm, that''s true,” Evie retorted with feigned pensiveness, “I believe I did. It'd be rather _evil_ of me to leave you suffering like this, wouldn't it?”

“Who says I'm suffering?” 

And Uma's voice almost sounded like her own. _Almost_. 

Evie laughed and the sound caressed mahogany skin like velvet, “Oh I don't know,” she let her hands trail down, let her nails bite into clothed skin, relishing the shuddering, soft sound of pleasure the sea witch made until her fingers deftly unsnapped the fastenings to leather pants and dived into damp coarse curls and the slick heat between soaked folds, “Perhaps this?”

Uma moaned low in her throat, her back arched against the chair, giving Evie easier access. The daughter of the Evil Queen let her free hand trace a strong jaw, angling the sea witch's face upward where dark eyes widened at the realization that the ceiling wasn't a ceiling at all, but yet another looking glass, shamelessly reflecting the scene down to her, “Perhaps I should show you something else mirrors are good for. Watch me take care of you, Uma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
